malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Stoop
Stoop was an Avowed in the Crimson Guard. He had been Siegemaster to K'azz D'Avore and his father before him prior to becoming Siegemaster of the Guard.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter IV, UK Bantam Press edition p.191 He was also a saboteur in the Ninth Blade, and "old enough to know better", having served a hundred and sixty years of battle.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter I, UK PB p.8Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter II, UK PB p.90 He harboured feelings of rivalry with the other Guard mages. Stoop was described as having a fringe of brush-cut hair and eyes so pale as to be almost colourless,Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter I, UK PB p.21 and was missing one of his arms below the elbow.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter II, UK PB p.90Return of the Crimson Guard, Book III Chapter II, UK PB p.607 His voice had a characteristic hoarsenessReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter I, UK PB p.26 and he smoked rustleaf.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter I, UK PB p.26 He was sworn to Togg.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter I, UK PB p.27 In Return of the Crimson Guard Stoop had sworn Kyle into the Guard and taken the young man under his wing.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter I, UK PB p.21 He was with the Guard when they besieged the warlock Shen's fortress atop the Spur in Bael. After Shen's death and the seeming demise of Father Wind, Stoop admitted to Kyle that the Guard had taken the contract against Shen in a failed attempt to harness the power of the Ascendant.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter I, UK PB p.27 When the Diaspora ended and the Guard began gathering back on Stratem, Stoop was among the squad sent to reconnoiter the assembly point at Fortress Haven. He intervened when the Guard's interim leader, a disoriented Lieutenant Skinner, arrived and attempted to murder Kyle as a spy. Waiting for the arrival of the rest of the Guard's scattered forces, Stoop argued with Skinner and Cowl over their lack of interest in finding the missing Duke K'azz. When Skinner and Cowl tried to end the discussion by pulling rank, Stoop reminded them that as Siegemaster he technically outranked them both. Agreeing that this was a problem, Skinner stabbed Stoop in the back. The scene was witnessed by Kyle, but Stoop was able to delay his attackers from following Kyle and urged the boy to flee before succumbing to a final sword blow from Skinner.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter IV, UK PB p.191-192 Three days later, Stoop visited Kyle one last time in a dream to warn him that his Guard pursuers were closing in.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter IV, UK PB p.193 Cowl colluded with the Brethren to banish Stoop to "Hood's most distant Paths" to prevent him from joining their number and communicating the circumstances of his murder to the rest of the Guard.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter IV, UK PB p.193Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter V, UK PB p.227Return of the Crimson Guard, Book II Chapter V, UK PB p.432 He only regained his rightful place with the return of K'azz D'avore.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book III Chapter II, UK PB p.607 After the Battle of the Plains Stoopy was given dispensation from K'azz to leave the service of the Guard to travel with Kyle for a time.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book III Chapter IV, UK PB p.673 In Stonewielder Stoop followed Kyle to Delanss for several months before returning back to the Guard. Kyle thought he saw a look of disappointment in Stoop's eyes when he appeared the last time to say farewell.Stonewielder, Prologue, UK TPB p.31 Notes and references Category:Avowed Category:Crimson Guard members Category:Males Category:Sappers